


You don't have to save yourself

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Additional Tags May Be Added, Alternate Universe, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Alex asked for a miracle he had no idea he was actually going to get one in the form of the new kid at school.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex winced as he sat across from his two best friends at the Crashdown. It was his birthday so he managed to avoid getting any punishment from his dad today though the bruises from the day before still hurt. Liz and Maria both looked at him with concern. Everyone knew he was gay, and most people knew his dad didn't approve of it. Very few people knew the lengths his father went to try to change him though, Liz and Maria were part of the few that knew. Maria reached out taking one of Alex's hands.

"Alex, I know we've already had this talk but if you need somewhere else to stay.."

Alex shook his head. "I'm seventeen now, I have a whole year before my dad tries to get me to enlist. Let's just forget it okay?" Maria bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything else. Liz didn't have a problem saying more though.

"I just wish things were different for you. I wish you could have the love and acceptance you deserve. That you could live life how you wanted making beautiful music." 

Alex gave a short almost bitter sounding laugh."Thanks Liz, but that would take a literal miracle." Liz's eyes suddenly lit up and she hurried into the back before returning with a single cupcake. It was chocolate with black frosting and a small rainbow guitar on top. Alex gave a genuine laugh when he saw it and Liz place a candle in it and lit it before grinning at Alex. 

"Wish for a miracle." Alex laughed again. "Liz, that's sweet but it won't work. True miracles rarely happen. They're reserved for people that really need them." Liz pushed the cupcake closer to Alex and gave a pointed look. He shook his head with a sigh but took a breath and blew the candle out. 

"Okay. Miracle wished for." 

Liz and Maria both clapped and they all smiled at each other. The rest of his birthday was spent peacefully and he was thankful he had people that he could celebrate it with still.  
\----------------  
The next day Alex hurried out of the house early to avoid running into his dad. He liked to take his time getting to school most days and chose to walk. Today though when he was about half way there a truck drove next to him and the driver called out to him.

"If you're going to the highschool I can give you a lift. I've got to be there anyway, it's my first day. "  
Alex paused looking at the driver a few moments. He had a head full of wild curls and soft, gentle looking hazel brown eyes. Alex felt himself nodding without thinking and the driver offered a friendly smile as Alex got in the truck. Now that Alex had a closer look at the driver it struck him how good looking he really was, not that he'd say that out loud. They drove in total silence tough it wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually kind of nice, almost comforting in a way.

Once they got to the school and left the truck Alex decided he should say something. 

"Thank you." He got a grin in reply. "You're welcome. I'm Michael, by the way. Michael Guerin." 

"I'm Alex." Michael gave a soft smile and silence fell over them again. Michael looked like he had something else to say but then Alex heard his name being called and turned to see Maria walking over to him.

"Hey Maria, this is Michael Guerin. He gave me a ride to school." Michael nodded at Maria and she tilted her head at him with a curious look. Alex wasn't surprised, Maria usually liked to try to get a read on a new face. Maria looked at Michael for a few minutes before her eyes suddenly grew wide and a large grin appeared on her face. She started to say something but Michael cut her off. 

"So, I should go find out where my classes are, I'll see you guys around." He gave a quick, nearly unnoticeable shake of his head for only Maria to see then left. Alex turned to Maria.

"So, what do you think?" Maria pressed her lips together in thought then smiled at Alex. "You should trust him."

Alex raised an eyebrow that. "I don't even know him." 

"No, but you will. Trust me when I say to trust him, Alex." Alex furrowed his brow at her but nodded anyways. He gave Maria a short wave as they both headed to their first class. 

The day went by fairly quickly and Michael was suddenly next to him as he made his way to have lunch Liz and Maria. 

"Alex, I was thinking maybe I could have lunch with you? I don't really know anyone else right now." Alex nodded and motioned for Michael to follow him to where Liz and Maria were waiting. Maria waived at them both and Liz had a wide grin and her eyes where filled with excitement. 

"You're Michael right?" Michael nodded and Liz grew more excited as she looked at Alex. "How are you not excited? Do you not know? He- ow!"

Liz suddenly cut her sentence off when Maria kicked her under the table. Liz looked at all of them and shrugged while Alex gave a confused look to Maria but Liz didn't say more and Michael relaxed a little though Alex wasn't sure why he had looked a bit nervous all of the sudden.

Alex stiffened slightly when he saw Kyle walking by and he sneered at Alex behind Liz's back though he didn't say anything. Michael narrowed his eyes at Kyle as he continued to walk to his table. 

"That's your boyfriend, right?" Michael was asking Liz who nodded with a slight smile. Michael stood and walked over to sit across from Kyle while Alex, Maria, and Liz watched. Alex couldn't hear what they were saying but from how Kyle seemed to be motioning with his arms and smiling Alex figured it was about football. 

They all watched as Michael grabbed a pen from his jacket pocket and Kyle held up a football, apparently he carries one with him everywhere. Michael dropped the pen and leaned under the table to get it. Alex turned back to Maria and Liz who were still watching Michael like he was the most interesting thing they'd seen all day. 

After a few more minutes Michael came back with a football and Alex made a disgusted face when he saw Kyle had signed it. Michael handed the football to Liz. 

"Sorry, just thought I'd introduce myself, apparently he thinks I'm a fan." They all laughed and Maria looked from Michael to Alex with a small smile. 

"I was thinking we should all go out this weekend. Maybe catch a movie or something." 

Michael nodded enthusiastically. "I'm in." Alex and Liz both nodded in agreement. "Maybe we could invite Kyle too." Alex opened his mouth to ask Liz not to do that but she was already waving Kyle over. Once Kyle moved to walk over though he tripped and fell to the floor. The room filled with laughter and Kyle yelled that someone tied his shoe laces together. Michael slapped a hand down on the table and stood.

"That sounds like my cue to leave. I'll see you all later." Alex gave a wide grin and Michael winked at him before leaving. Alex looked at Maria who was trying to get her laughter under control then looked over at Kyle where Liz was helping him untie his shoes and he grinned. Having Michael Guerin around could make things a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

After his last class of the day Michael headed straight for his truck and saw Liz there waiting for him.

"So, Michael the miracle huh?" Michael huffed out a small laugh then held a finger up to his lips to signal her to keep it quiet. "Let's just keep that between us for now.... and Maria, since she already knows too."

Liz frowned slightly. "But you're Alex's miracle aren't you? Why would you not tell him?"

"If I could I would. There's a few rules to this, one being that Alex has to realize the truth more or less on his own before I can fill in any blanks for him."

Liz nodded in understanding and her eyes filled with a mixture wonderment and curiosity. Michael laughed again and gave a small smile.

"Clearly you have more questions. Look, as long as nothing gets back to Alex about any of this I can tell you whatever you want to know." Michael glanced around quickly. "Just maybe not out here where anyone could walk by while we're talking." 

"Would you want to meet at the Crashdown later, like a couple hours maybe? I'll ask Maria to come too." Michael nodded and got in his truck. 

"I'll see you there." Liz waved to him as he drove off and she turned and started looking for Maria.

\-----------------

Michael entered the Crashdown to see Liz's sister Rosa working and checking on a couple customers before looking at him. 

"I take it you're Michael?" He gave a short nod and Rosa pointed at stairs leading up to Liz's room. He only knocked on her bedroom door once before the door opened and he was being pulled into the room and looking into two different but equally excited pair of eyes. Liz motioned for him to have a seat on the floor where she's set down a few cushions and pillows for everyone and they all sat, Michael took a deep breath.

"So, what do you want to know?" Liz and Maria looked at each other and Liz motioned for Maria to go first. " Liz said Alex can't know about you until he figured things on his own? What would happen if someone told him?" 

Michael grimaced involuntarily. "It depends. In some cases should someone be told about their miracle before they figure things out on their own then anything the miracle did up to that point could be reversed. In a worst case scenario the miracle would be stripped of any powers they possess. It's a very painful and dangerous process... miracles don't typically survive it."

Liz and Maria nodded and Liz got that same excited glint in her eyes that Michael was quickly getting used to seeing directed towards him.

" So you have powers? What can you do?"

" I have a few different tricks up my sleeve, my favorite though..." Michael let his sentence trail off as a look of concentration took over his features then suddenly a blanket that was laying on Liz's bed began floating over to them and wrapped itself around Liz and Maria. Both girls had matching looks of shock and amazement and Michael laughed. He liked getting to show off what he could do when he got the chance. 

"So what happens when you actually do things for people, when you help them does something happen to you afterwards?" 

"It's... I guess it varies? Honestly I'm not sure. Each miracle has their personal person to help. One person per miracle, Alex is mine." 

Liz nodded and took on a serious look.

"So you know what Alex is going through?" Michael nodded solemnly. "Fully aware yeah, I'm going to do everything I can to help things get better for him." 

"We want to help too, if we can. Just because you're a miracle doesn't mean you don't need help right?" 

The corners of Michael's mouth twitched in a slight smile. "I mean, typically that's exactly what it means. But I won't say no to you trying anyway... anything else?"

"Can you be injured? I mean you're not actually human right? You just look like one." 

"I'm not human, but I can be hurt just as easily as you can." 

Michael stood to leave. "I think that's good for now, if you think of anything else you want to know later just ask." Liz and Maria nodded and Maria gave Liz a hug goodbye before leaving shortly after Michael. When Maria and Michael where both outside Maria stopped him before he could get to his truck.

"Alex needs a lot help. You said you know what he's going through, I hope you can help him through it." 

"My sole purpose is to make sure Alex's life becomes better than what it currently is. I will make sure that happens for him." 

Maria nodded satisfied with his answer and let him leave. She took a seat on a nearby bench instead of going straight home and closed her eyes hoping things really did get better for Alex soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle Valenti was having a bad day. Usually he looked forward to Friday practice but he'd been unusually clumsy today. He tripped on seemingly nothing multiple times and every time he got the ball it would fumble and slip from his hands. It wasn't until it was time for the team to leave the field that Kyle noticed Michael was sitting on the bleachers watching him. Kyle tripped again after making eye contact with Michael and made a mental note to talk to him.

\--------------

"We need to talk, Guerin."

Kyle had approached Michael at lunch not wanting to waste much time in confronting him. Michael raised an eyebrow at him.

"If this is about your butterfingers at practice today you don't have to worry, I already told everyone."

Michael shrugged at Liz's disapproving look and Alex snickered slightly. Kyle glared at Alex before turning his attention back to Michael.

"I've never been that clumsy on the field before. You can either tell me what you're playing at or I can use all my free time to figure it out myself."

"Maybe if you were less focused on Guerin and more focused on practice you would have done better."

"No one is talking to you Manes." Kyle practically growled it and Michael tilted his head slightly regarding Kyle carefully a few minutes before nodding slowly.

"Okay, let's talk." Everyone looked at Michael and Alex leaned in slightly closer to whisper to him. "Are you sure?" Michael just nodded and followed Kyle to a quiet spot outside.

"You need to lay off Alex." Kyle wasn't expecting that to be where the conversation started. "I hardly talk to him."

"Right, but when you do talk to him it's just to bring him down. You act like his feelings don't even matter just because he's gay. You're pathetic."

Kyle scoffed at that. "You haven't been here that long. You have no idea what your talking about and if you want your time here to go smoothly you should seriously reconsider how you talk to me."

Michael rolled his eyes clearly not intimidated. "I'll make you a deal. You leave Alex alone, and I'll stop messing with your football skills."

Kyle's eyes widened and he pointed at Michael. "It was you! I fucking knew it, how were you doing that?"

Michael shrugged with a small smirk "I'll tell you if you can keep a secret." Kyle nodded slowly."Okay, tell me." 

Michael looked at Kyle in silence a few minutes before deciding to tell the truth or not. "I'm a miracle. Alex's miracle. And if you tell anyone I'll make sure you never win another game again." 

Kyle's eyes widened and he nodded in understanding. "You could of made something up. Why tell me?"

"Because I might need help sometimes, and I want to make sure you treat Alex better. Besides, you aren't really a bad guy Valenti, you just need to start acting like you're not now."

Michael walked past Kyle and went back to his table taking a seat next to Alex again. Alex gave a concerned look and Michael just shrugged then looked at Liz and Maria.

"So, we still all making plans for tomorrow?"

Maria and Liz nodded but Alex looked a little guilty as he shook his head. "I can't tomorrow sorry, but I'm free after school if you guys want to do something."

Alex was only looking at Michael as he spoke and Michael nodded immediately. Liz and Maria looked between Michael and Alex then looked each other. "Oh, we can't, big test coming up I was going to help Liz study." Liz nodded and Michael glanced at them before looking back at Alex. "So just us then?"

Alex smiled shyly. "yeah, just us then."

\---------------

Michael and Alex drove out to a spot in the desert where they could sit and talk. They mostly talked about music until the sun started to go down and they laid next to each other in the truck bed. Alex turned his head slightly to look at Michael.

"What do you think your plans are after highschool?" Michael hummed in thought before answering. "I'm not sure, maybe college, get a degree."

Alex nodded and looked back at the darkening sky. "It's good to have a choice in things... My dad is going to make me enlist, I know he is."

Michael turned onto his side to give Alex his full attention. "There's always a choice Alex. You'll be eighteen before you can enlist anyways, your dad can't force you into anything you don't want then."

Alex gave a sad smile and lightly shook his head. "It's a whole year away, can we just talk about something else?"

Michael nodded. "What would you say if I told you I had a feeling Valenti would be nicer to you on Monday? Might even apologize to you."

Alex laughed softly. "I'd ask what kind of drugs you were on to think something so ridiculous."

"No drugs. Just a strong feeling."

"It'll never happen."

Michael's face broke into a grin. "Willing to make things interesting then? Let's say I'm right and he does apologize to you, if that happens then you have to go on a date with me."

Alex turned his side note too so they were facing each other. Alex raised an eyebrow at that but didn't react negatively to the idea. "And if he doesn't apologize? What do I get?"

"Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want.. okay, deal."

Both of them jumped as Alex's phone started buzzing loudly and Alex looked at his phone and grew slightly panicked.

"Shit, I didn't realize it was that late already. I need to get home."

Alex was completely silent as Michael drove him home and could practically feel how nervous he was. Michael started pulling into the driveway when Alex stopped him.

"Here's good. Thanks Guerin, I'll see you Monday."

Alex was out of the truck and walking to his house before Michael could even respond. He sat there a few minutes waiting in case Alex needed any help but there wasn't much he could do yet anyways so he started driving away and despite the worry he still had he smiled to himself and thought about what he could do for a date with Alex soon, because Kyle was definitely apologizing Monday.


End file.
